


My Last Hello

by NanaCee (AyyCeee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Children, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rewrite, Secret Children, Single Parents, Temporary Amnesia, model!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyCeee/pseuds/NanaCee
Summary: In which Jaehyun forgets his love for Taeyong causing him to leave the country only to return with a child who looks a lot like Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	My Last Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Last Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276213) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a re-write of a fic that, somehow, was orphaned by my account. I can no longer retrieve it which is why I decided to just re-write the whole thing. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding.

Taeyong glowered at the sight of the mob waiting in the arrival area of the airport. He shifted the child in his arms so that the face would not be seen by the media, all those years hiding the face of his son would be for naught if the media caught a glimpse of his face. 

"I'm so sorry, Taeyong-ssi! I tried my best to block any news of your arrival today." his assistant, Minjun, exclaimed upon seeing the media all waiting for Taeyong. 

Taeyong huffed out a breath, "It's fine. It's not your fault, Minjun-ah...Can you hold Hyunjae for me?" 

Minjun nodded and took the boy in his arms. Once in his assistant's arms, Taeyong reached for his sunglasses and perched it on his nose, just in time as he saw one of the members of the media had seen him and immediately shouted, which grabbed the attention of all the others who were waiting for him. 

Taeyong glanced behind him to check if Minjun had tucked Hyunjae's head away from the lens of the cameras being held by the media, eyes widening when Hyunjae himself refused to be hidden from the cameras of the media, his giggle catching the attention of everyone and for a few beats, there was no shutter, no noise as the members of the media got a look at the boy who was always with Taeyong but whose face was always hidden by the request of the popular model who wanted to hide how his son looks. 

And when the media had recovered, flashes started to come from all directions as Taeyong and Minjun scrambled to hide the face of the boy in the assistant's arms, however, it was too late - there were already pictures of the child and after three hours, it was spread throughout the whole world: 

_The arrival of supermodel Taeyong Lee with his son at Incheon International Airport._

* * *

Jaehyun was reading the financial report when the door to his office slammed open and in walked his best friend and CFO, Johnny Suh with a slight frown plastered on his face. 

Jaehyun frowned and proceeded to put the folder he was reading down to give his friend his full attention, "What happened?" 

"Have you seen the news?" Johnny asked.

He shook his head, 'Not yet. I've been too busy to check out what's on the news." 

"Well, I suggest you do," Johnny said, handing his friend his phone. 

_'Model Lee Taeyong arrives in Seoul for SFW.'_

"He's back?" Jaehyun questioned, a smile blooming on his face. 

"Well, scroll down, Jae. The next part is more important." 

And Jaehyun did scroll down, eyes skimming through the contents of the screen before it landed on the next bolded text. His eyes widen and re-read the text once again, this time out loud. 

"Face of the son of Lee Taeyong finally revealed..." Jaehyun said, a frown on his face, "a son?" 

Jaehyun scrolled further down to check the photos of the child. He could feel his heart beating faster, not believing what he was seeing. 

"Johnny...Why does the boy look a lot like me?" Jaehyun questioned, eyes wide as he stared at his friend. 

His friend shook his head, "I have no idea, Jaehyun. You and Taeyong were quite secretive about your plans then...Also, no one has been in contact with him ever since he left Seoul." 

"None? Are you serious?" 

"Not even Yuta or Ten." 

Jaehyun cursed under his breath. Because of the accident, he apparently lost everything - his fiancee (and maybe even his son). He sighed, leaning back on his chair, frustrated as he thought about the many things he missed doing with his ex-boyfriend because of the accident eight years ago. He knew of Taeyong and Taeyong’s son when Taeyong emerged as a model three years ago. And like everyone, he tried to find out who the son’s father is and what does he look like, but alas, Taeyong was very good at keeping his son away from the media’s eyes so everyone was kept in the dark for years until now. All the frustration he felt after getting his memories back, his anger at his parents for lying to him, his anger at his friends for keeping him in the dark when all the while, the man who he had woken up to was the same man who would fill the empty hole in his heart when he woke up, all came back to him as he thought about the identity of the child Taeyong had brought back with him. 

Jaehyun looked at his friend with a frown, “I just want to bring him back in my arms, Johnny. And I want to know the truth about his son…” 

“And you will Jaehyun. Just be patient. As far as I know, Taeyong does not have any public schedule here in Seoul so he most probably is back for vacation or something.” Johnny said. 

“How long do you think he will stay?”

“I don’t know...What I do hope is that it's enough for you to talk." 

"I hope for that, too." 

* * *

Although he lives in front of the camera as a model and brand ambassador for many brands, no one knows that Lee Taeyong had collapsed upon arriving in the comfort of his recently bought Seoul apartment. No one had seen his assistant fuss over him. No one heard the wailing of the young Lee Hyunjae who watched as his father was hooked into an IV bag and was laid on the couch. 

No one had known that two hours after arriving at the apartment, well-known lawyer, Kim Dongyoung or Doyoung to his friends, arrived at the doorstep, red with anger, holding a couple of plastic bags of food and a couple of bags for his godson. 

"And I told you to go to the doctor immediately." Doyoung chastised, eyes narrowed at the metal pole in the corner of the room. 

"Doyoung, I told you..." 

"And I told you. Also, have you seen the news? Hyunjae's all over it!" 

Taeyong groaned, "I know! I told Minjun to try to suppress it, but it was published before we could do anything." 

"He saw it. I'm sure he saw Hyunjae," Doyoung said, sitting on the couch. 

"It's fine. I was planning on telling him anyway." Taeyong said, shrugging. 

Doyoung looked at his friend before he looked at the young boy sitting on the floor in front of them, engrossed on the television. 

"Should I start to prepare the paperwork, then?" 

Taeyong nodded, "Yes, please." 

Doyoung sighed, "Have you even reached out yet? Like Ten and Yuta missed you, a lot." 

"Not yet. But I want to...I want to meet with them, as well, but I can't leave the apartment much." Taeyong said, "Do you have their number? Won't you invite them here? Both Ten and Yuta?"

"If Ten comes, I'm sure Johnny will know. Ten is working as his secretary, while Yuta is part of the HR department of their company," Doyoung said. 

"It's fine, I need to reconcile anyways." Taeyong sighed. 

Doyoung frowned as he watched his friend try to smile at his son who squished his cheeks together and asked, "Papa, dada?" 

"He knows?" Doyoung asked, surprised. 

Taeyong smiled warily, "He knows that his family is unconventional. Plus, the reason he's been obedient so far is that I told him he'll meet his Dada soon." 

Eyes turned into slits, "You're leaving him to his dada, _alone_." 

"Please, Jaehyun got married. I'm sure his wife would take care of Hyunjae." Taeyong said, combing his fingers through the hair of the boy who had settled beside him. 

Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes, "You don't know?" 

"Know what?" Taeyong questions, eyes narrow. 

"Jaehyun divorced her." 

Ahhh..." 

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at him, "That's all you can say?" 

"What more do you want me to say?" Taeyong asked. 

"I mean, you're not going to do anything?" 

Doyoung snorts, "Taeyong, you ran away from Jaehyun seven years ago, and now that you are back, you're just gonna dump his seven-year-old son on him before running away again? Jesus, Taeyong, you are so much better than someone running away." 

Taeyong stares at his friend, "I could really hardly care less about Jaehyun. Not after he threw me away like that." 

Doyoung sighs, "Right, and do you think I believe that?" 

"Doyoung!" 

"Taeyong! Come on," Doyoung rebuts, "You still love him! Don't even deny it!" 

Eyes turning into slits and a scowl forming on his face, "And so what? That does not mean I'll take him back or anything." 

Doyoung scoffed once more, "You are gonna regret those words." 

* * *

Back in Jaehyun's office, Jaehyun stares at his friends - rather, Taeyong's friends, who have been with him and Taeyong when they were together. And now, seven years after their separation both Ten and Yuta are now working in the company he established with Johnny. With Ten as Johnny's chief secretary and Yuta head of HR Department. 

"So, Taeyong's back?" Yuta asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. 

Ten sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "He's really back, huh," 

Jaehyun eyes the two men, "Neither of you have been in contact with him?" 

Ten turns towards him with a glare, "Not after you threw him out of your hospital room, no, we haven't been in contact with him." 

Johnny moved to run a caressing hand on the back of his boyfriend. 

"The only person I'm confident that Taeyong is still in contact with is Doyoung," Yuta said.

"Kim Doyoung?" Jaehyun asked. 

Yuta nods, "Yep. Kim Doyoung, the lawyer. He's Taeyong's childhood best friend. So I'm pretty sure that if there's someone who would be in contact with Taeyong, it would be him." 

Doyoung is currently one of the youngest lawyers in the country, and despite his age, he's also one of the most known lawyers. He had started his own firm at the age of twenty-three had now become a multi-million law firm with their founder and head lawyer at the age of twenty-nine. Doyoung, as far ass Jaehyun knows, grew up with Taeyong since their parents are close friends and have been friends since they were in kinder. Smacking his forehead, Jaehyun hissed at himself for forgetting the importance of the lawyer in his search for a way to reconnect with Taeyong all these years. 

"Is there any way to contact him?" Jaehyun asked. 

Yuta shook his head, "He hardly replies." 

"Well, he's asking for both Yuta and me to meet up with him." Ten buts in, showing them his phone which was displaying a text message from their estranged friend. 

"Meet up with him?" Johnny asked, perplexed. 

Ten nods, "Yep. He wants to talk to Yuta and me," 

Johnny looks at the phone again, "The address...The address is of an apartment in Gangnam." 

Ten's eyebrows furrowed together, "As far as I know, Doyoung doesn't live in Gangnam..." 

Jaehyun's heart stopped for a moment when he realized that the apartment where Doyoung had invited him was in Gangnam, 

"It's not Doyoung's because it's Taeyong's. The apartment where Doyoung invited you to go to is Taeyong's," he said, momentarily closing his eyes as the memory floods him. 

*

_Sitting down by the river, both Jaehyun and Taeyong looked up in the night sky._

_"Jaehyun..."_

_"Hmmm...?"_

_"Do you know what's my dream house?"_

_"Well, why don't you tell me,"_

_"My dream house would be an apartment in one of the high-rise apartment buildings...somewhere in the upper levels so we could see the skyline at night."_

_*_

"The apartment is Taeyong's," Ten repeated slowly. 

"Yes, the apartment is Taeyong's. The building is one of those high-rise apartment buildings - that's Taeyong's dream house; an apartment in one of the high-rise apartment buildings to see the skyline." Jaehyun explains, mind wandering once again to the memories he has with Taeyong, memories of them talking about their dreams. 

All of those dreams were crushed when he had forgotten Taeyong and married Rena. If only he had not forgotten, if only he had listened;

_“I’m your fiance! Why can’t you remember me!”_

Shaking his head at the memory of Taeyong’s anguish cries while he screamed at his friends to get him out of the room, remembering how there was a small smile on his parents' face while his friends looked torn. 

* * *

“They’re already headed here,” Doyoung said, looking up from his phone.

Hyunjae and Taeyong were both sitting on the living room couch with the boy comfortably on his father's lap while they watch the television. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Doyoung asked as he stood up from where he was sitting. 

“I’m sure, right, Hyunnie? Daddy’s friends need to know about you...right?” Taeyong asked his son as he runs a hand through the boy's soft hair, the action comforting both of them. 

“Right!” Hyunjae said, smiling brightly at his papa. 

Doyoung choked on his drink. For the first time since he stepped foot in the apartment did the child speak - only for it to be about the man who must not be named. 

“He knows?” Doyoung asked, eyes wide after he recovered. 

Taeyong scoffed at him. 

“I know!” Hyunjae shouted. 

“Baby, do not shout...” Taeyong reprimanded him, earning a small sorry from the boy, pinching the boy's cheek. 

“I did not hide his father from him, he knows about Jaehyun ever since he could speak and understand the situation. I'm not hiding Jaehyun's existence, nor do I plan on keeping him away from him now that I'm here.” Taeyong said, hugging the boy tighter earning a giggle. 

"And yet you kept his identity and existence from Jaehyun." Doyoung rebuts, an eyebrow raised at his friend who openly ignored his statement. 

And before he could ask anything else, the doorbell rang making Doyoung stand up as Taeyong was busy cuddling with his son. 

“Ten, Yuta,” Doyoung greeted the two newcomers who were standing side by side outside the front door. 

“Your house?” Yuta inquired, knowing well that it was not Doyoung's. 

“You’ve been to my house, Nakamoto...And this is not it," the lawyer grunted, as he leads them inside after shutting the door. 

“It’s mine. And a pleasure to see the two of you.” Taeyong said, emerging from the entryway of the living room with Hyunjae hot on his heels, shocking the life out of his three friends. 

Ten and Yuta stood there, mouths agape as they stared at the father-son duo standing in front of them. Both with huge doe-eyes and sharp jawline and yet significantly different from each other - as the younger looks more like someone they know whom they assume is in the company of his own best friend. 

“Hey, Taeyong...and you must be?” Ten greeted the male before shifting his attention to the young boy. 

“Hyunjae! You are?” the boy replied, interest piqued at the newcomers. 

Taeyong giggled, “Now that’s rude, Jaejae...These are my friends and your uncles, Uncle Yuta and Uncle Ten." introducing his son to his friends.

“Hello, Hyunjae.” Ten greeted the boy hiding behind his father's legs with a bright smile. 

Yuta crouched down so that he was eye level with the boy, "Hello, baby boy," he greets. 

The boy shots them both a shy smile, and a set of dimples emerged on his cheeks, which shocked Yuta and Ten. 

Doyoung cleared his throat, attracting everyone’s attention, “Hyunjae-ah, come with uncle Doei for a walk outside while your father talks with his friends...Come?”

Hyunjae grinned up at his father expectantly who nodded in reply and laughed as his son skipped towards his uncle and out the door, the carefree atmosphere disappearing once the door had shut close. 

“Come with me to the living room and I’ll explain everything to you,” Taeyong said, turning away from his friends and leading them further into the home to the living. 

The tension was thick as they settled down on a black and white couch situated in the middle of the vast open floor plan home, Taeyong shifting every now and then after he had given them drinks a few minutes ago. 

“What happened Taeyong? How is Hyunjae -”

“Alive?” 

Ten and Yuta asked their estranged friend who just sighed, looked down on his hands as he fiddled with the end of his shirt. 


End file.
